


Daddy Duty

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Pregnant Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: For the prompt: Jared’s pregnant and his hormones are going crazy, he wants nothing more than his alpha.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Daddy Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the spn_masquerade.
> 
> Many, mayn thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for betaing!

“Jensen, I swear to god, if you’re not on your way home right this second—”

Jensen grimaces and excuses himself from his colleagues, pointing at his phone and mouthing _Jared_. It gets him a round of understanding smiles.

“Babe, I’m at work, and we have a meeting.”

Jared huffs. “When we started this journey, you promised me, you’d be there every step of the way. We’d split all the chores, including dirty diapers, and while I was pregnant you would do everything in your power to make up for the fact that I’m the one who has to grow a new human person in their belly while your contribution took about fife minutes.”

“It was like fifteen minutes at least,” Jensen grumbles.

“Oh my God, are you kidding me?” Jared’s voice gets louder. “I am fucking horny, Jensen, second trimester horny and if you don't come home right now I’m gonna get my heat dildos out and fuck myself until I fall asleep and you’ll be left with nothing!”

“Babe—”

“Home, _now_!” And Jared hangs up.

Jensen sighs. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go home and fuck his pregnant husband. Because actually he really really does. But he does have a job. And okay, he could probably skip the meeting, Danny would only be a little pissed, but she would understand, she—

His phone pings. He opens a text from Jared and almost drops his phone. Jared sent him a picture. Of himself, on the bed. Naked. Hand on his curved belly. Sucking on the knotting dildo.

Screw that meeting, Jensen is not letting some stupid toy take care of the love of his life currently carrying their baby.

“Danny! I have a family emergency, Jared needs me home right now!”

While the rest of the office cooes worriedly, Danny just smirks. “I’m sure it’s super urgent. You should definitely _take care of him_.”

He hates her a little, but he mostly loves her.

Jensen only breaks the speed limit a little on the way home because if he gets pulled over now he will never hear the end of it.

When he finally gets inside the house, he can already hear the buzzing of the vibrator. Fuck.

“Jared! Stop what you’re doing I’m coming!” he yells as he toes out of his shoes and shrugs off his coat.

“Not yet, you’re not!” Jared yells back.

Jensen snorts, loosens his tie and stumbles through their house, frantically opening his belt. He strips out of his shirt in the hallway, drops the pants in the door frame of their bedroom together with his underwear, and comes to a halt.

Jared is lying on his side, one hand on his still small belly, the vibrator lying on the bedsheet next to him.

“I gave you three minutes to say goodbye at the office and then twenty for the drive home. You made it in nineteen minutes. Not bad, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen groans. “You’re the worst.”

Jared rolls onto his back and spreads his legs, slick already glistening between his cheeks. “Am I though?”

“No,” Jensen says breathlessly and rushes over to the bed, climbs on the mattress and reverently slides a hand up Jared’s leg. “You’re the best in fact.”

“Thought so,” Jared says, then imperiously gestures at Jensen’s rapidly filling dick. “Now knot me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Jensen says as he hitches up Jared’s leg and lines himself up.

Jared’s eyes fall close. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Jensen says and sinks into him.

There’s no place he’d rather be anyway.


End file.
